Rakuen
by chibix1
Summary: For mature readers only!Ed slowly begins to realize that he loves Al in a way that brothers shouldn’t love each other.Does Al love him the same way?If he does will anyone except their forbidden love? lemonyaoifluff EDAL
1. Misperception

**Rakuen (Paradise)**

**Long Summary:** Al has his body back now and he and his brother Ed get sucked into the exciting night life of alcohol and parties. Soon Ed starts to notice that he is looking at Al in a un-brotherly way. He begins to feel things that some people say are forbidden between brothers. Does Al feel these same feeling that he does? If Al does love him more then a brother should, can they ever be together or will their love always be forbidden in the public's eye. They say love endures but there are some 'loves' that shouldn't EVER happen. Rated for language, light to strong lemon, and mature themes.

Hi everyone welcome to my first Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfic! I've only been watching FMA for a few weeks but I have seen the whole series and the movie already (I've only seen the Japanese episodes!).

**IMPORTANAT:**

I am reposting chapter one in order to fix the name I spelled wrong. Like I said I never actually knew how they spelled her name. In my subtitled dvd they translate her name to Wendy. I also would like to apologize I didn't mean to sound as if I don't care about my fanfic as far as spelling and grammar goes I guess I should have explained my self a bit better. My fault. I'm so sorry. Let me try one more time.

I can't spell, and I have poor grammar. I do not wish to get any nasty flames as far as my pairing Ed and Al or because this fic has lemons in it I never said you couldn't point out my spelling and grammar mistakes but at this point in time I wont have much time to correct them right away so you may have to wait a while before I can fix these problems. I wont get offended if you point them out and I know its not the end of the world if I spell something wrong and someone corrects it in a review. I do have spell check and beta readers but sometimes it doesn't always work 100 of the time. I really try my best and I have three jobs and I only get about two hours to my self so I can only do so much work on my fic everyday and sometimes I have no time at all but I still want to be apart of fanfiction because I love this website.

I post more often with lots of reviews. Make a authoress happy and please drop me a line if you enjoy this fanfic. Positive ones are the best! It is your review and you make it how ever you want but I've had some bed experience with reviewers that only flame people and have not one nice thing to say about anything. I still appreciate your review no matter what you say in it! THANK YOU FOR ANY REVIEW YOU GIVE ME.

WARNING: This fic is rated R for good reason. This fic is for mature readers only please be aware of this before reading it. Don't read it if you dislike lemons, Yaoi, or other mature themes I may have in this fic. I do not want to be reported I think R is a very good rating for this fic and I hope everyone who does read it like it.

**Enjoy!**

Lemon warning: Bottled water

**Chapter One: Misperception**

Ed pulled the pillow over his head as he heard Winry calling for him to get out of bed. Just because she was usually up at the crack of dawn didn't mean everyone else had to be. Now that they had moved in with her she seemed to be annoyingly bossy. Ed heard a rap at his and Al's door and her voice telling him that he needed to stop being lazy and get out of bed. Ed gowned and pushed him self out of bed. She continued to knock on his door until he opened it up. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"Rough night?" She said with a giggle.

It sure looked like he had a rather rough night. His yellow blonde hair was unbraided and messy and he seemed to have on the cloths he wore yesterday. She laughed pointing out his funny morning look as he rubbed his eyes to adjust to the light.

"Well your brother is already up so why can't you wake up before noon?" She asked

Ed mumbled how annoying she was before shutting the door on her so she would leave him alone. He began looking for clean cloths to put on then decided he should shower. He walked down the hall and let him self in the bathroom. The room was humid and the mirror was completely fogged and the shower was on letting Ed know Al must have been taking a shower already or he hoped it was Al and not one of the two females in the house.

"Onisan?" Al's voice came from behind the shower curtain.

"Only me." Ed said. Ed turned to the mirror and wiped it off with his human hand. He began to smooth out his hair a bit just before taking out his tooth brush. The shower shut off as Ed scrubbed away at his teeth.

"Can you hand me a towel?" Al said from behind the shower curtain.

Ed pulled out a clean towel and flipped it over the shower bar. He continued to brush his teeth as Al stepped out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. Ed felt an odd hot flush lightly brush over his face as he tried to keep his eyes away from his towel clad brother. Al never seemed to notice the way Ed looked at him. There were times Ed didn't even know him self that he was staring at Al. Ed began to rinse his mouth out keeping his eyes lowered as Al dried off. Al pulled on a pair of boxers then unwrapped the towel from his waist. Ed who was still trying too keep his eyes on the floor turned to start the shower up for himself. Al pulled on a pair of tight black leather pants before stepping in front of the mirror to comb out his shoulder length blonde hair. Ed found himself moving his eyes from the floor to Al's legs then slowly upwards.

"I know, I'm sorry Nisan." The voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked up at Al with a full blush.

"These are your pants, I know. I really like them though, you don't mind do you?" Al said looking at him in the mirror. Ed turned back to the show to keep Al from seeing his reddened face.

"I don't mind. They look nice." Ed wanted to die after saying that but he quickly began to remove his cloths and step into the shower. Hopefully Al didn't take that the way Ed was really meaning it.

By the time Ed was finished in the shower Al had already left the bathroom. Ed stood in front of the mirror again putting his hair into the normal braid its usually in. His mind began to drift off a bit as he got dressed. He tried to sort out whatever it was he was feeling. It was so confusing. Every time Al was around he found him self looking at him and feeling something. This seemed to be more then the love an older brother had but almost like he had a crush on Al. Ed shook his head of the thought. He would do what he had been doing the past month or so and just tried to ignore the strange feelings. Al was his brother, and yes he loved him, but he loved him the way a brother would normally love a brother and nothing more. Ed came down to the kitchen to find Al finishing up breakfast and everything was being put away. Ed sunk into a chair moaning that he was hungry.

"That will teach you to get up a bit earlier. Then you wont miss breakfast." Winry said

"I was up too late to get up early." Ed said

"So was Al." Winry said

"I didn't drink." Al said

"He was too chicken." Ed said

"Was not."

"Was so."

"Was not."

"Who cares, Ed we have some work granny wants us to get done before you go anywhere." Winry said.

"Great."

Granny seem to take advantage of the two alchemists in the house now. She put them to work fixing things that were broken. Ed sat on the roof with some scrap metal alchemizing new gutters for the house meanwhile Al sat a bundle of shingles down then he fashioned up a circle with some chalk just before alchemizing the roof to fix the leak it had. Granny also had a fence that needed mending and the close line had snapped.

"Well I think that about wraps it up boys." Winry said

"Sure you don't want us to alchemize a new house or something." Ed said a little annoyed.

"Now that you mention it.."

"Are you crazy!" Ed snapped.

"Joking Ed, that's every thing. Don't stay out all night again." Winry said before she turned to go inside. Ed was still shaking his fist as she walked away. After the annoyance faded the two brothers began to walk to the train station. It was a lovely day out and the two seemed to remain quiet for most of the walk. Ed walked a few paces behind Al watching him sheepishly. He noted to him self how well his leather pants fit Al and also the way the tight red shirt hugged Al's lean but well built upper body.

"Onisan?" Al's voice broke his daze.

"Hm?" Ed said trying to focus on something besides Al.

"What are we going to do today?" Al asked still walking.

"I don't know." Ed said in nearly a whisper as he focused his gaze on the spring country side trying to loose the blushing color his face held. Ed was so lost in his own confusion he abruptly ran into Al who decided to stop walking.

"S-sorry." Ed said a little stunned taking a step backwards.

"Onisan, is everything okay?" Al asked only half turned to look at Ed. That was a question Ed himself couldn't even figure out for his own satisfaction.

"Uh…Yeah! Just need more sleep I guess." Ed said trying to not to sound nervous as he laughed it off. Al paused a moment before a relieving smile crossed his slightly worried expression.

"So what should we do today?" Al asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Ed said


	2. Reputation

**Rakuen (Paradise)**

Hey Everyone I'm back again with a new chapter! Thanks for all the great reviews! Thanks for the spelling corrections on Winry! Like I said I've only watched FMA in Japanese and I don't know what they translated all the names to in English so I didn't know how to spell her name. All I know is the Japanese names and I believe Winry's name in Japanese is something like Uwenuri and it is really Japanese for Wendy but FUNmation is not the best at translating anything so they changed it to Winry because it sounds more like the Japanese name. I will try and change Winry's name right as soon as I can! I wanted to just do all Japanese names but I figured more people would know the English ones. Like Ed's name is Edowardo Erurikku Al's is something like Arufonsu Erurikku. For short it would be Edo and Aru not Ed and Al but I'm sure everyone would enjoy English. I also know about the Onisan vs. Nisan deal but hey its my fan fic. Also just because I know someone will point it out Roy calls Ed Hagane or Haga which is Japanese or FullMetal or Metal. If anyone wants to argue with me about everyone's rank then go for it! Thanks again for the super awesome reviews! Keep them coming!

For those of you who are waiting for the lemon in this fic it wont show till around the sixth chapter (I have seven chapters written so far) So be patient! This story does have a plot line! I think it does that is…

Now on to the next chapter in my Hagane No Renkinjutsushi!

**Enjoy!**

Lemon Warning: Bottled water

**Chapter Two: Reputation**

Ed and Al waited for the General to let them in. Lately reporting to him was a huge waist of time considering he never had any real missions for Ed anymore. Ed reported anyway since Roy had helped them out so much already. Al seemed to have more patients then Ed as they sat in the secretary's office just out side the General's door. Riza Hawkeye Stepped out of the General's official after a short while longer seeing the Elric brother waiting.

"Hello Edward, Alphonse. Everything going well?" She said with a strange wispy tone.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye.." Al began

"Call me Riza." She said

"I'm hungry…" Ed moaned slumping more into his seat.

"Onisan.." Al sighed.

"Anyway, General Mustang will see you now." Riza said. The two brothers stood up and entered the General's office.

"Finally! What are we not important enough to speak too right away? I'm out there starving to death and we have to wait two hours just too.." Ed's complaining was cut off.

"There are no new missions at this time thank you for reporting Hagane." Roy said tonelessly. Ed's mouth hung open in mid sentence. Al gave a nervous laugh.

"That's it? You make me wait all that time for NOTHING?" Ed said jumping up to attack only to be held back by Al. Roy watched Ed as he struggled in Al's restraining hold.

"The war is over Hagane." He said finally. Ed's attack came to a rest. Al refused to let him go in case another spark sent him into 'attack Mustang' mode again.

"The enemy surrendered already. We are in a complete cease fire. Peace talks have already started. I'm sure there will be more missions soon enough but for right now I'm giving you some time off. Why don't you enjoy it." Roy said leaning back in his chair.

"Che……You couldn't have just wrote me a letter to tell me this?" Ed said groaning.

"There is a banquet in celebration of the new peace we have achieved. It begins at 8 p.m. tonight. I'm sure you will attend?" Roy said folding his hands.

"This isn't some boring give a three hour speech type of thing is it?" Ed began. "I'm not interested"  
"Actually it is an unauthorized party, and by the way, you didn't hear about it from me." Roy said.

Later that evening Ed and Al were scouting out a place to get something to eat. Ed had already decided to make an appearance at the party considering how unauthorized it was and maybe a little unorthodox by military standards. It was just the thing Ed was looking for to get his mind off of certain things. The waitress sat two cups of hot tea in front of them to start them off.

"Hello Ed-san, Al-san. My name is Shelle, I'm your waitress." The young woman said blushing madly at the two brothers.

"Hello Shelle. Are you ready to order Nisan?" Al said. Ed began to order several things as Al waited for his turn to order. Shelle seemed to be in her own little dream world as she took down Ed's order. After they were both done ordering Ed leaned back sipping his tea.

"She seems to like you Nisan." Al said

"I didn't notice that." Ed said. Of course he hadn't paid much attention to anyone but Al lately.

"Edward! Alphonse!" A man called. The two brothers turned to see a big burley man approaching them.

"The famous Elric brothers in my restaurant? This is wonderful! Nice to meet you I am the owner of this place, the names Bruce." He said shaking their hands a little too firmly.

"Nice to meet you." Al managed after getting his hand back.

"Yeah, nice place you go here." Ed said a little glad his right hand was auto mail.

"My daughter came in the back elated to be the waitress for your table! I just had to come out and meet you both I've hear so much about you two. I never realized how true it was when they said Edward Elric was the greatest and shortest National Alchemist ever!"

"SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM BEHIND THE TINY MENU! AHHH WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE ED I CAN'T SEE YOU BEHIND THAT NAPKIN!" Ed roared while Al once again held him back. Bruce laughed.

"That's not what he said Nisan." Al said pulling him back into his chair.

"I heard about your temper too Edward, So I hope you both enjoy your meal, and don't worry this ones on the house." Bruce said before walking back to the kitchen.

"Thank you Bruce-san." Al said holding Ed in his seat just as the chair collapse. Ed and Al both crashed to the floor in a compromising position. Ed opened his eyes to see Al on top of him and right in his face. Ed suddenly lost all his breath feeling Al pushed against him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nisan." AL said pushing him self off Ed. Ed still seemed to have empty lungs. Al helped Ed sit up again then he stood the chair up right.

"Are you alright Nisan?" Al asked looking at Ed closely.

"Un…" Ed tried to breath suddenly gasping as if he was short of breath still "…just got the…wind knocked…out of……me." Ed said which was only maybe half true. Al took Ed's hand and pulled him up to stand again before taking his seat at the table again. Ed wanted to hide hoping his face didn't turn red. He tried acting as casual as possible and to his relief the food was already on its way. Shelle brought out a tray full of food and set it out in front of the two.

"Enjoy your meal and if you need anything at all let me know." She blushed deeply.

Ed waited no longer in grabbing a bowl of rice and gobbling it down. Al ate a little slow noticing that Shelle seemed to watch them an awful lot. Before Al was finished with his tea she had already gotten him a new one. After they were finished eating Shelle seemed to follow them out the door just to see them off. Al waved at her to be nice and she blushed brightly and waved back.

Ed walked down the street with Al beside him. He pulled out a piece of folded paper and read over the address written on it. Al followed him now quite sure if he even knew where he was going. They seemed to go halfway across town before they stopped in front of a huge house that was surrounded by a gate. Ed folded the piece of paper again and slipped it into his pocket.

"Well this is it." Ed said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home." Al said.

"How can you even tell?" Ed said. Al noticed a small button on the gate and a built in speaker. He pushed it in realizing it was almost like a door bell.

"Ed? Al? Is that you?" A voice came over the speaker.

"Is this it? Aren't you going to let us in?" Ed said

"Hold on there shorty." The voice said "SORRY DIDN'T SEE YOU OUT THERE THE GRASS HASN'T BEEN CUT IN A FEW DAYS AND YOU'RE BARELY TALL ENOUGH TO SEE OVER IT!" Ed yelled trying to attack the gate. Suddenly it opened sending Ed falling face first to the ground. Al waited for his brother to stand up again before heading inside.


	3. Temptation

**Rakuen (Paradise)**

Hey everyone time for the next chapter! I need to explain a few things real quick. This is the first chapter I involve the use of alcohol. The best way for me to express intoxication is to show slurred words by misspelling them hope you don't have much problem reading through it but after reading it through to my self they really do sound a little drunken I guess I didn't think it would work as well as it did. I also want to thank everyone who was nice enough to leave a review. I really enjoy them!

Yamia Ishtar: I try real hard, I think Ed is so cool!

Kitty Elric: Your favorites list? SWEET MONKEYS! I'm glad you like it so much and it will get better every chapter!

Idoalmyownmakeup: Of course why do you think its rated M lets say it again chapter 6 will get a little juicy and I think chapter 8 is the first actual lemon! By the way interesting name you got there!

Hope new readers review and let me know how its looking. Or if you are really interested I sometimes give sneak peaks or inside info over MSN messenger: email; chibixal at hotmail or AIM: username; chibixal I like new friends to chat with!

**ENJOY!**

Lemon Warning: Ice water with tiny little squeeze of lemon on the side.

**Chapter Three: Temptation**

The side walk that led to the front door seemed to be miles long or maybe it was Ed dragging his feet while he rubbed his face. The sidewalk was lined with small shrubs and just inside the shrubs were flower patches. Ed began to wonder who's house they were at. The closer they got to the door the more noise they could hear. Just in front of the house was steps leading to the door. Strong laughter was heard through the front door and just as Ed reached up to knock the door swung open smacking him right in the face.

"GREATINGS ELRIC BROTHERS AND WELCOME TO THE CELEBRATION!" Armstrong was the doorway shirtless while flexing his 'perfect figure'. Ed lay face down twitching a little. Al tried not to laugh.

"This is no time to sleep Hagane." Roy said from behind Armstrong who was still flexing while little stars seem to float around him.

Ed and Al finally made it inside the large home. Everyone from Roy's division was at the party. Everyone greeted the brothers as they passed. Riza was sitting at the bar that was set up for the party. There was even a bartender that was hired for the night. Ed and Al took a seat to order a drink.

"Hello Ed…Al" Riza said to them as Ed waited for the bartender to come their way.

"Hey." Ed ordered a drink then turned to Riza.

"Hello Riza."

"Some party, who's house is this?" Ed asked

"General Mustang's." She said sipping her cocktail.

"WHAT!" The brothers both seemed to be in shock.

"He just got it not long ago, the military want him close by now that he is a General." Riza said

"Amazing, this huge house?" Ed said leaning back against the bar.

The night seemed to go on smoothly. Ed and Al socialized with their fellow Military comrades for some time into the evening. Ed even got his mind of the certain person he had been so vexed about. Roy found the two well into the night at a table chatting with a few people. He sat two drinks down for them.

"Here loos like you two need anotthher." The sluration of Roy's words indicated that he had been drinking quite a bit. Ed laughed taking the drink in hand.

"No thanks I need to take it easy." Al said.

"Nonsssense, don't worry I wooll have you essscorteddd home." Roy said sliding it closer to him.

Roy took a seat and another swallow of his drink. Al looked at Ed hoping he would give a reason why he could stay sober but Ed only chugged down his own drink. Al being the lightweight he was took his time with the drink hoping Roy wouldn't pass him another. Ed had finished his fairly quick and Roy already had two more sitting next to them. Al was tricked into one after another and being quite inexperienced with alcohol started to become quiet intoxicated, Ed however handled it fairly well though he was still fully drunk. The night went on and on until the wee hours of the morning when finally mostly everyone was gone already or too drunk to leave. Al was sloppy drunk. Ed was nearly as drunk but was able to stand up alright.

"Generrnal so sorrrry me an Al shood get goin' now." Ed's speech was also very slurred.

"I wo have my driverrr take yuuu." Roy stood up and walked a zigzag line over to the driver who was there to drive non-sober people home.

"Common Al." Ed said nudging his drunk brother.

Al was staring off into the swaying room that seemed to spin slightly. Ed chuckled and helped Al stand up. Some how they both made it to the car and the ride home was almost a blur for Al. All he could see was the night sky and once and a while a flash of light out the car window. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for the two of them and Ed pulled Al out of the car. He lead Al to the door trying to get it open. He stood Al up hoping he could stand long enough for him to open the door. The door knob seemed to be swaying around as Ed took hold of it and turn it letting them inside. Al took a step forward nearly collapsing into the floor but instead Ed caught him.

"Need to learrn how to holdd your drinnkk a little better Al." Ed mumbled helping him find his way upstairs.

"So sorrrrry Niissann." Al managed. After they were safely inside their bedroom Ed let go of Al for a moment hoping he would find his bed. Instead Al leaned a little to far and nearly fell again. Ed caught him. Al held on to Ed trying to stand on his own but leaning on him seemed to be the only thing he could do.

"Arrre we home yet?" Al hiccupped. Ed laughed.

"Ur bed isss behhind you." Ed said as Al put his arms around Ed's neck hoping the room would hold still. Al seemed to stop all movement resting his hot face into Ed's neck. Ed backed him up to his bed and sat him down. Ed began to untie Al's shoes for him knowing he needed the help.

"Niissann." Al mumbled.

"Yes?" Ed answered in a low voice.

"Thank you."

"Just sleep." Ed slipped off the shoes then he turned to his own bed.

"Onissannn." Al mumbled.

"What?" Ed turned back towards Al.

"Do you love me?" Al whispered. It was a bit of a shock at first. Ed was quiet for a minute then he took a seat next to Al who was now laying on his back with his feet on the floor.

"Of course I do…" He paused for a moment. "…I love you more then I can even tell you." Ed said looking at Al's perspiring face. Al smiled a bit.

"Nnisann."

"Yes?"

"Take my cclloths offf…" Ed blushed a deep ruby shade at the request and was frozen for a moment. A few things ran through his mind that could happen after Al's cloths were removed before he shook them away.

"Please, I'm hot." Al said rubbing his hot face.

Ed who was a little nervous, helped Al sit up then took hold of his shirt slipping it over his head. He then let Al lay on the bed again and he began to take Al's pants of. His hands were a little shaky as he unbuttoned the leather pants and pulled the zipper down slowly. His hands so close to the flesh he secretly wanted to touch. He pulled at the pants nearly sliding off the boxer briefs under them. He discarded the pants and ran his eyes slowly over the bear sweaty skin of Al's stomach and chest then up to his face which was resting now. Seeing Al in the tight boxer briefs which hugged his pelvis richly suddenly made his hormones go crazy. The sudden arousal was like a wave engulfing him completely. He found him self reaching out to tough the bare skin in front of him. His fingers were only inches from the firm yet soft stomach muscle just below the navel area. Al stirred a bit in his sleep which snapped Ed out of his daze. He pulled his hand back quickly and stood up.

"Goodnight." He said walking to his bed and laying down. He fell asleep repeating to him self that Al was his brother.


	4. Patchwork

**Rakuen (Paradise) **

Hello everyone I'm back with the next chapter! This chapter is not very long and not much happens but never fear! You wont have to wait much longer for the lemony goodness I believe chapter six is very lemony and eight is extremely lemon flavored! I would also like to thank my new beta reader cause I need all the help I can! The next chapter will be up in a few days all I have to do is proof read it. Thanks for all my reviews! I really enjoy them and they inspire me very much, I know this chapter sucks but I still hope I get some reviews for it. Thanks!

**Enjoyness!**

Lemon warning: Ice water with a fake plastic tiny lemon slice across the street.

**Chapter Four: Patchwork**

For the next few day Ed did everything he could to avoid Al. When they did encounter each other there was little to no conversation between the two, and Ed even seemed to leave without telling anyone. Most of the time Ed would come home fairly late smelling like alcohol, and he would go straight to his room to sleep. It wasn't like Ed wanted to distance him self from Al, but he had nearly made a move on him, and the feelings he had grew more every time he looked at Al. He just had to get over it and alcohol seemed to ease the pain a bit.

Al heard the front door shut, and soon after the bedroom door. Al came out of the kitchen and looked upstairs knowing Ed had just arrived home. He sat down on the couch and looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. He started to go over everything for the fifteenth time. It seemed Ed was pissed off at him for a reason he couldn't figure out at all. Al thought so hard about Ed's behavior he was nearly in tears. He heard someone coming down the step and perked up hoping it would be Ed coming to explain what was wrong but instead it was Winry. She took a seat in front of him looking rather concerned.

"Al is something wrong?" She asked.

"No.." He said quietly seeing her frown at him.

"…I don't know." He changed his answer.

"Are you and Ed fighting?" She asked.

"I'm not fighting with him, he just has been avoiding me for the past four days. I don't know what's going on." Al said a little distraught.

"Did you do anything to him?" She asked

"No…I don't remember doing anything to upset him. Ever since General Mustang's party he has been rather different." Al said

"Maybe you should talk to him." She said.

"He avoids me." Al said quietly.

"Don't worry I will help you."

The plan was to have Ed show up at the same place as Al where they would have to interact. Winry talked Ed into going to a club that had just opened up. Ed tried to refuse, but Winry was ever so aggressive he couldn't get out of if. After realizing Al was there Ed suddenly wanted to leave, however Winry hung on him like a two year old until she could find a reason to get them to talk to each other. Al sat alone at the bar watching everyone dance and have a good time. The bar tender asked him several times if he needed anything, and finally he poured a drink for him just to cheer him up. After finishing it he decided that intoxication might help a bit. Three or four drinks later he was feeling a lot better. The strobe lights and flashing colors were now amazing. He started to wonder if they were so flashy before the drinks.

Despite all her efforts Winry couldn't find a way to bring the two together. Ed had planted him self at the bar refusing to get up. He too had several drinks put away and the noise and lights seem to be like a drug in its self. At the end of the night Ed found him self one of the first to leave. He walked outside to wait for Winry. People filed out of the club but Winry had yet to come out yet. Finally she was one of the last people to exit followed by Al. Ed groaned to him self knowing what she was trying to do.

"Ready to go?" She asked a bit too happily. The ride home was horribly tense. Winry was the only one trying to strike up any conversation. The tension was starting to get to them. Finally she pulled up to the house and got out of the car. Ed got out first followed by Al. Neither said a word as they waited to go inside.

"YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" She yelled just before going inside and slamming the door behind her. Ed just stared at the door not wanting to go in the house with the crazy girl.

"Nisan?" Al said meekly. Ed was quiet. Just then Ed felt weight against him. He turned just before Al fell over. Ed held him up once again. Al looked up at him putting his arms around Ed's neck to keep from tipping over.

"I'm sorry Nisan…for wwhhat ever I did to make you annggry at me." He mumbled still leaning on Ed for support.

"I'm not angry at you Al." Ed said starting to feel guilty.

"Yeshu are. You wont even tallkk to me." Al said as tears ran down his face.

"No I'm really not mad." Ed said pulling him a little closer. Al's breath smelled strongly of beer and his body was moist from sweat making his shirt stick to him.

"Then why are you ignorin' me all thhee timme?" Al said digging his tears into Ed's shirt.

"No Al, its not you okay? I'm not mad at you I'm just…" Ed stopped. Al was quietly sobbing into Ed's shoulder.

"I don't wanntt yoou to iggnnore me. I lovvee yoo." Al said gripping Ed's shirt.

"I'm sorry Al, I wont ignore you anymore. I love you too." Ed said with an unplanned nuzzle to Al's soft hair.

"Mmm cann you take me to bedd now?" Al said sniffling a bit and taking a shaky breath. Ed blushed trying to drag his mind out of the gutter. The way Al hung on him was making him a bit exited. Thoughts of taking advantage of the drunken boy were quickly thrown out of his mind.

"You smell like beer Al." Ed said

"So do yoouu." Al said.

Ed and Al pulled apart slowly then the two both headed inside to their room. Al was aware enough to remove his own shoes this time. Ed took a trip to the bathroom before returning to the bedroom. He opened the door seeing Al shirtless laying on his bed on top of all the covers. Ed sighed looking at him once more feeling the same attraction rush through him as four days ago. He laid down still keeping his eyes on his brother's pale skin, and the last thing he saw before falling a sleep was Al rolling over to face him.

The next day seemed a lot better. The relationship seemed to return to the way it was before. Winry noticed right away. She seemed to glow knowing she had took part in the repair of the two's friendship. Ed made his way to the shower while Al finished breakfast. Winry took the chance to investigate the newly solved problem they had.

"I don't know what he was mad about." Al answered her

"But he seemed like he was mad, he didn't tell you why?" She pried

"He just said he wasn't mad at me and that he was sorry for avoiding me over it." Al said

"Well that little jerk. Making you all upset for something that's not even your fault, and he wont even tell you what it was!" Winry said

"I'm sure he has a reason and if doesn't want to tell me right away then I will wait until he does." Al said

"What ever you say." Winry said. By this time Ed was finished showering and He came downstairs to find Al.

"Lets go Al." He said. Al got up and followed quickly. Winry watched as they left and as the door shut she rolled her eyes.

"Boys."


	5. Exposed

**Rakuen (Paradise) **

Hurry and read this chapter! Oh hi everyone! Hope you like this chapter! Draw dangerously close to lemon chapters! Thanks to all reviewers I really can't believe I got five whole reviews last chapter I really didn't think that last chapter was anything worth reading but this chapter will be a good one I hope you like it! Please review me and let me know!

Strlight99: that's what everyone is waiting for I think, don't worry next chapter will be nice and lemony

Livefreedieyoung: COOKIES! YUMMY! Thanks! Here have a new chapter!

Danakagome: thanks and here is my continue! Hope you likie

Yamia Ishtar: I like sexual tension! But your right we need some lemons already…read this and wait one more chappy!

xofyzzil: Whoa I don't want you to die because of me HURRY AND READ!

**Enjoy (Hurry up and read! )**

Lemon warning: Lemon Tease!

**Chapter Five: Exposed**

Ed was half asleep when the phone ran. He jumped and fell to the floor. He sat up looking around to stopping the ringing noise. Winry picked up the phone just as Ed reached for it from the floor. Ed listened to Winry as she talked on the phone. Ed was almost falling back asleep in the spot he fell at on the floor. He could barely hear her laughter as the phone conversation came to a close. Al sipped a cup of tea watching Ed drifting to sleep in a weird position on the floor. Winry hung the phone up and squealed like a school girl over a rumor. If Ed was on the couch he would have fell off again. Al watched her from behind his cup.

"Sciezka is invited to a party and she is afraid to go alone so she is inviting me!" Winry said hugging a pillow.

"Wonderful." Ed said crawling back onto the couch sounding very unenthused about it.

"We have to bring a date silly." Winry said pointing a finger at him. Ed blinked a little surprised.

"Who me! Well what if I don't want to go?" Ed said crossing his arms

"Too bad!" Winry smiled. Al laughed a little as she shook her finger at Ed.

"Al you are going, Sciezka needs a date too." Winry said. Al's eyes widened and he faintly blushed.

The party seemed to be a big deal for Winry. She made sure Ed and Al were ready on time and they left in plenty of time to get to where ever it was held at. First stop was to pick up Sciezka. She seemed like she would have a panic attack from being so nervous. Winry explained that parties were no big deal and she should just have fun.

"But I've never been to a party before." Sciezka said blushing.

"Not to worry you are with three party experts! Right Ed?" Winry said shooting a glance at him.

"Sure, so where is this party anyway?" Ed said coolly. Sciezka read the address of her paper. Ed was startled realizing where they were headed. Al realized it too.

"What is it Ed?" Winry asked.

"I just didn't know we were going to the General's house for a party." Ed said

"General Mustang?" Winry asked

"Yeah."

"How do you know where he lives?" Winry asked

"We've been to one of his parties." Ed said.

"Really? Are they boring?" Winry asked. Ed and Al looked at each other trying not to laugh.

"Actually I think that's the first party Al ever got smashed at." Ed laughed while Al blushed.

"He enjoys buying us a lot of alcohol." Al said slightly embarrassed.

Indeed the party was similar to the first one they went too. Nearly all of Roy's sector of the military was there. Again Ed and Al seemed to be two of the most popular there. They seemed to strike up better conversations then anyone. Al seemed to handle the drink a lot better then the first time. Roy insisted everyone have a good time as well as drink which Ed didn't mind. Sciezka finally gave in to a drink and soon she loosened up but by her third drink she was cut off even by Roy for being the lightest weight drinker there. She was completely drunk. Somehow an alchemizing game got started. Every alchemist in the room that wanted to try took turns alchemizing the object named by the previous player which wasn't as easy as it sounded when you had been drinking all night.

"Scissors."

"Arright." Ed said clapping his hands and placing them firmly on the chunk of wood. It warped for a second before forming its shape to look like scissors.

"HA!" Ed cheered proud of his funny shaped scissors.

"Good job Nnissan!" Al said. Ed slid the wood over to Al.

"Bicycle." He said. Al took the wood and gave a clap before alchemizing the wood. It formed too large and it was missing a wheel. Everyone including Al laughed.

"U'm not as guudd." Al said.

"Loos like he needss anotthher drinnk." Roy said. Al passed the wood to the next person.

"Lesse you try a bicycle." Al said. Ed watched as everyone else took their turn. Most couldn't make anything close to the object they tried for. It was nearly Ed's turn again when Winry grabbed him and pulled him up off his seat.

"I need your help." She said dragging him away.

"Wait…Winry…!" Ed protested but she continued to drag him away. She stopped in front of the bathroom.

"I need you to help me get Sciezka home." Winry said. Before Ed could question her she opened the door to the bathroom revealing Sciezka huddled over the toilet. Ed's mouth dropped open. Winry helped stand her up while Ed stood there for a minute.

"A little help Ed?" Winry said. Ed took the other side helping Sciezka walk.

"She isn't going to.." Ed began.

"No I think she is done." Winry said. Its not as if Ed wasn't intoxicated himself, but Sciezka really needed to get to a bed and sleep it off. They got her to the car fairly fast but Ed had to go back inside to find Al. He found him trying to refuse yet more liquor from the General.

"Sorry we gotta leave." Ed said pulling Al up. He was thankful Ed new how to make an exit. Ed helped him to the car too and they both collapsed in the back seat.

The two in the back laughed about the game and the funny way their alchemy looked since they were drunk. They were talking and laughing so loud is was making Winry laugh.

"You two are nuts!" She kept saying. Finally after getting Sciezka safely home they arrived home too. Ed and Al headed to their room. Ed kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt. He rubbed his eyes and looked up seeing Al taking off the leather pants that he once again borrowed from him.

"Thhatt was a lot of fun wazn'it Nisan?" Al said. Ed blinked at him and looked away. He didn't want to start to feel those feeling Al gave him. Al watched Ed as he began to stare a hole in the floor.

"Yeah…fun." Ed said quietly.

"Nisan?"

"Yes?" Ed didn't look up at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Its nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Ed started to pull back the covers to his bed.

"Nisan?"

"What?"

"You never told me why you avoided me those days." Al said. Ed didn't answer at first.

"It wasn't your fault." Ed said looking up and immediately wishing he hadn't. Al's eyes were pleading to him almost. The wonderful gray depths like a gray rain cloud under the sun. Ed sighed.

"I want to know."

"Al…I can't tell you." Ed said

"Why not?" Al asked

"Because I'm afraid. No one will understand." Ed said trying to pull his eyes away from the gray eyes.

"I will." Al said

"No Al. I can't."

"Please." Ed stood up and turned him self around so he wouldn't have to look at those eyes.

"No one will understand or accept the way I feel." Ed said. A hot blush crossed his face as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Ed looked down to see Al sitting on his bed hugging him.

"You don't have to be scared. I want to know what is it that you are feeling." Al said. Ed sank down to the bed. He heart was racing. His face and ears grew hotter. Al's warm body was still holding him.

"Al……" Ed began as his mind seemed to float away slowly. "…I love you." Ed said. Al smiled.

"I love you too Nisan." Al said innocently. Ed shook his head.

"No Al. Not love as my brother. I love you more then that. I can't help the way I feel." Ed said looking down at Al. Al seemed to be confused. His innocent ash yellow colored eyes drew closer to Ed. His mind wasn't there. His action all seemed to come from his heart as Ed leaned closer to Al's lips.

"I love you Al." Ed said as his eyes slid shut as their lips met.

XXX

Be nice and review me or no new chappie! Well at least not right away that is!


	6. Iniquitous

**Rakuen (Paradise) **

Hi everyone here I am again and this time I bring you my freshly picked lemons! Okay so its not a FULL lemon but it is very lemony, I think chapter eight is the full lemon then there is about two more lemons after that (so far) I am working on chapter fifteen right now. I hope you like this chapter because I'm having a lot of fun writing it. I love my reviews too! Keep them up and you will get fast updates!

xofyzzil: Okay okay! I'm writing! Down girl! Have a chappie for being a great reviewer!

idoalmyownmakeup: Yes they do rock, yes I am, and don't worry I know you will like it!

Ed and Allen lover: Let me break some of that tension! Hurry and read lemon!

LeonFlamori: You just had to leave for two weeks...your missing the lemon! And thanks I am a hispanic miracle haha!

strlight99: COOKIES! YES THANK YOU! Here have a chappie with some lemon!

**Enjoy!**

Lemon Warning: Teaspoon of fresh squeezed lemon juice! Mature readers please! (Don't like lemons? Don't read on!)

**Chapter Six: Iniquitous**

Al was froze with shock. His eyes grew wide just before squeezing them shut. Ed felt the heat in his face increase as he continued to press against Al's soft lips. It was only moments before Ed slowly pulled away from Al. Al slowly opened his eyes still in shock. Ed could see the innocents in his storm cloud eyes. He was so lost in the gray mist of Al eyes he almost couldn't see anything else.

"What are..?" Al began but Ed had already moved in taking Al's lips again.

This time he wasn't playing. He pulled Al closer moving his human hand up to Al's neck just before slipping his tongue inside Al's mouth. Al panicked pushing Ed away quickly. Ed took a few deep breaths to calm his hormones down a bit. He slowly looked up at Al who seemed to still be in shock.

"Al.." Ed began.

"We're brothers." Al blurted out. Ed cringed.

"I don't care. This is how I feel! I can't help it." Ed said making fists. Al stood up and started to walk to his bed.  
"Do you feel the same?…Al do you love me the same?" Ed nearly shouted.

"Like I said, we are brothers. We will never be anything more then…brothers." Al said before getting in bed.

Ed sat on his bed a little stunned at first then finally he felt tears slide down his cheeks. He laid his emotionally exhausted body down. He couldn't sleep however, he stayed up most of the night listening to Al's soft sobs until it changed into quiet breathing.

They didn't avoid each other completely. They didn't stop speaking to each other. It was more like they just stopped all their emotions from showing. They also avoided eye contact at all times. Winry of course knew something was wrong. The two were acting to strange that is was driving her crazy. Neither of them would admit there was anything wrong so she decided that the best thing to do would be to corner one of them at a time while the other was away. She found Ed alone first. She got right to the point questioning him about what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong." Ed said acting unaware of the accusations.

"Bullshit, you both are acting like zombies. Did you two get in a fight? I know something is wrong so tell me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ed insisted.

"Come on Ed I can't stand to see you both like this! I just…I just want to help!" She pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand. No one will." Ed said with sudden sorrowful look in his eyes.

He left her standing there taken back by the statement and the sadness she saw in him. She knew now that her last hope to figure this out would be Al. She finally caught him by himself later that night. She figured if anyone would explain what was happening it would be him, but Al seemed less up for answering the questions then Ed was.

"Nothing is wrong." Al said looking down at the floor.

"Don't lie to me Al, I know something is wrong." She said

"Everything is fine."

"Then why are you and Ed acting so lifeless?" She asked. She noticed that he too was getting that painful sad look on his face.

"You don't need to know." Al said

"Yes I do! All I want to do is help! Who says I wont understand? I'm not a child!" She shouted at him before running off.

Al realized that Ed must have told her that she wouldn't understand, hell even he didn't understand it. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, and he decided to head up to his room. He was planning on laying down to rest, but he ended up in front of the window instead. He stared out the window into the setting sun for a long time before he heard the door click open. On reflex he turned to see who it was wishing immediately he hadn't. It was the first time their eyes had connected in days. Al couldn't seem to pull his eyes from Ed's canary eyes as they stared back at him. Just then Al realized Ed was crying too. He made no noise but tears seemed to pour constantly, sliding down his face quickly. Ed was the first to break the eye contact. He pulled his gaze to the floor not able to look Al in the face anymore. Al tried to say something to make Ed look at him again but nothing seemed right. He turned back towards the window again.

"Ed.." He mumbled softly.

Only a few moments past before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit turning to look at those big lemony eyes staring at him. Ed's hand rose up and grazed his face softly and the space between his lips closed in slowly on his. Once again Al's eyes grew wide knowing what was going to happen. Their lips met once again causing Al's mind to go blank as to what he should do. It wasn't long before he felt Ed's lips part and his hot tongue slip inside his mouth.

He reached up in attempt to break away, only to be thwarted by Ed's hand holding his away. Ed started to pull him closer, and closer, before finally breaking the kiss. Al opened his eyes seeing only Ed's salacious eyes staring at him. The innocent eyes staring back at Ed was enough to send him back for more of those soft lips that Al had. This time Ed was more serious pushing him against the wall which made Al panic a bit. Ed took hold of his hands with his auto mail hand and held them above Al's head. He started to lift up Al's shirt with his free hand breaking the kiss only long enough to lift the shirt over his head. He stopped just before it came completely off to use it to hold Al's arms above his head with his right hand.

He could feel Ed's thigh between his legs pressing firmly into him. He then realized his body was reacting to everything that Ed was doing to him. The harder he became, the more Ed seemed to rub into him, sending an arousing pulse through him. He could feel Ed's human hand working at the button of his pants, then after that he felt the zipper being pulled down, and a hand sliding in. A moan slipped out braking their kiss. Ed took hold sending a pulse of pleasure through Al's body. His eyes opened slowly seeing Ed's canary eyes once more. Ed pulled his hand away making Al's body crave more. He watched as Ed licked his hand then he took hold again sending greater pleasure through his body. He was panting for air as the throbbing increased with each of Ed's hand movements, making him clutch onto Ed's back. The moisture and firmness seemed to be increasing his arousal every moment. Ed started working faster, and harder, and Al could feel climax building up fast. His breathing was heavier as his moans increased. Ed smothered his lips with another deep kiss making Al realized he was starting to get a little loud.

Soon, just before Al was ready to cry out, he released every bit of his wonderful climax into Ed's hand. Al pulled his lips away, breaking the kiss, and burying his face into Ed's shoulder to keep from crying out. Al panted for air still feeling the hot sensation. He also felt Ed softly kissing his neck and he struggled to catch his breath. Ed let down al's arms and waited a while until he was breathing normal again before backing away to go to the bathroom to clean up. Al was standing, intoxicated from the hot shameful pleasure, wondering to him self what the hell he just let happen.

XXX

**Review please!**


	7. Biliousness

**Rakuen (Paradise) **

Hello there again! I am here once more with the next chapter! Let me tell ya I was never expecting to get nine reviews for that last chapter. I'm very happy for all the reviews and I hope everyone continues to review my chapters because the more I get the more I write. Keep then coming people! I did have a question in one of the reviews that I'd like to answer and I was kind of wondering when someone would ask it.

How old are Ed and Al in this story since they are able to drink:

I believe the drinking age in Japan is 16 I'm not exactly sure but you have to be a little older to get into a bar so I'd think they would be around 18-19ish if anyone knows for sure let me know!

Isn't Roy Mustang a Colonol and not a General, I never remeber him being a General during the series:

In the series he is a Colonol until the last part of the series he is promoted to Brigadier General. Also this takes place about two years later so we should assume he was promoted again and I thought General would be fine I didn't want to get to caught up in his rank since this is just a fanfic and its not focused on Roy very much.

There hope that cleared up the questions a bit. If anyone has anymore please feel free to ask away. I may not know every single this there is to know about FMA but I might be able to answer some questions. Like I said too I have AIM (chibixal) and Yahoo (chibixal) and MSN messanger you can find me online to get update info and anything else you want to know. Once again thanks for reviewing!

OniMoni: I like where its going too! I try and update anywhere from 3-5 days. Hope you follow with me to the end of the fic!

livefreedieyoung: Thanks! Glad you enjoy it, and this may be a stupid question cause I'm crazy but whats uke? I'm sure I know but I find it hard to think sometimes.

xofyzzil: Go? Go where? Can I drive! XD

Strlight99: This seems to be a good trade don't you think? Cookie for new chappy?

virtualsheep: I'm glad you like this so much I'm trying my best and I already have the ending figured out but im not sure if it will be happy or sad...hmmm

all-black-and-white: Thanks glad you like this. Listening to techno and reading chapter six does sound like a good idea, I'll have to give it a try...

Danakagome: 1st review: Wow...never had anyone cut and paste my own story to a review before thanks! I really love that part too its soooo kawaii! 2nd review: Yes it is about time isn't it! just wait till chapter 8 that will be even more lemony!

steel tenshi: I update about every 3-5 days hope you stay with my story too the end! thanks!

**Enjoy!**

Lemon warning: Bottled water (never fear the next chapter is all lemon!)

**Chapter Seven: Biliousness**

Al stood there blank minded, and a bit dizzy from the satisfaction. After a few moments of bliss reality set back in to his mind. He pushed it as far away as possible, but the words he told Ed only days ago, flashed through his mind. "…We will never be anything more then…brothers." He shook his head of the words, and began to fix his pants, then took a seat on the bed to wait for Ed to return. It seemed like forever but Ed finally returned. He took a seat next to Al. Things seemed a little awkward neither knowing what to say. Ed was looking at Al hoping he would return the glance but Al seemed to be fixated on the floor. The silence was starting to drive Ed mad. He was about to say something, but Al beat me to it.

"We shouldn't have done that." Al said. Ed frowned.

"But we did." Ed said

"Never again." Al said. Ed stared at the floor now.

"How can you ignore the way you feel?" Ed asked feeling a cold lump in his stomach.  
"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How do you know how I feel!" Al nearly shouted.

"I know you feel the same as I do! You love me don't you!" Ed almost shouted.

"You don't know what I feel!" Al shouted. Ed was quiet for a while. Al sniffled a bit holding in his tears.

"I know you called me Ed. You have never called me Ed in your whole life. You don't want to call me Nisan anymore do you? And just why is that?" Ed said. Al remembered calling him by is name only a short while ago. He lowered his head realizing the truth he was hiding from him self. Ed could see it no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Well?" Ed was expecting an answer.

"I don't…" Al trailed off.

"You don't…?"

"I.."

"You what?"

"Well I…"

"Yes?"

"I'M SCARED OKAY?" Al shouted. Ed was quiet.

"No matter how hard we pretend we are still brothers. No matter how hard we try it will never work. I'm scared to think what would happen if we try to continue this. I'm not going to continue it either. Never again Ed." Al said letting tears slip out.

"Your not even going to try!" Ed nearly yelled. Al never answered him.

"Fine." Ed stood up and walked out of the room. Moments later Al heard the front door open and slam shut.

Ed didn't return until the next day. He looked horrible like he had sat up all night crying, which was true. Al never came out of his room either. Winry, despite hours of interrogating Ed, only got lies and blank stares from him. She knocked on Al's door for the rest of the time, trying to get him to come out, or let her in there. Nothing seemed to work to get one of them to talk. She finally left them both alone. Ed sat in the living room curled up, trying to rest, but he couldn't. He settled for blankly staring at the wall for most of the night.

Things improved the next couple of days, but not by much. Ed slept, or rather sat awake, most of his nights in the living room. Al came out of his room more, mostly to eat and shower. Winry would follow him around until he shut the bedroom door in her face. Ed would leave the house for hours then return going right back to the living room to sit. Finally one day Al came out of his room to eat something, but he walked right into a fight between Winry and Ed. He stood back as they shouted at each other.

"I don't care what's going on, you need to get over it, and get off your ass!" Winry shouted.

"You shouldn't tell me what to fucking do! I'm not in the mood to hear your DAMN WHINNING!" Ed yelled back.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She screamed at him. Ed stood up and calmly, walked over to the door, clapped his hands and alchemized the door in half to get it out of his way, then he left. Winry sunk to the floor crying. Al stood quietly behind her feeling that this was all his fault.

"I'm so sorry Ed…I'm sorry…I just…want you to…be…happy again." She sobbed.

"Winry?" Al's voice was quiet and shaky. She jumped a bit and turned to see him behind her.

"Al? Sorry I…" She stood up hugging her self. "…I made Ed run away. I'm so sorry."

"Its not your fault…" Al paused. "…its mine."

"Can't you just tell me what's going on? I really want to know. I want to help." She said.

"Its not that easy."

"Why?"

"He wants something he can never have." Al said. Winry didn't understand what he meant by that.

"So why are you fighting about it?" She asked

"Because I don't agree with him. He thinks I should side with him. He believes it with all his heart but I can't." Al said. Winry frowned.

"Isn't there any way to come to an understanding?" She asked

"I don't think so." Al said

"But your brothers!"

"Exactly."

Ed didn't return until the early hours of the morning. He wandered in the house smelling richly of alcohol and smoke. The first thing he realized was Al was asleep on the couch as if he had waited there all night for him. The second thing he realized is he had to puke. He barely made it to the bathroom as all the latest alcohol rushed up, burning his throat and nose as it spilled out. He sat there flushing out his insides for a while. He heard someone enter the room, but he couldn't look to see who as more vomit rushed up. Someone was holding back his hair as the last of his stomach contents emptied out.

He pushed him self back a bit, trying to see who was there with him, but the light wasn't on, and his eyes were too burred to make out who it was. He leaned back against the bathtub hoping the room would settle into place. He felt a cold towel against his face soon, as who ever was with him cleaned him up. Ed's body wanted to shut down for some rest, but instead his stomach heaved again, trying to force out more vomit. Nothing would come out since his stomach was empty. He was pulled over the toilet again as his body continued to heave out nothing. Minutes passes and nothing came up, then finally acidy liquid forced up from deep inside him. He continued for several minutes until there was no more liquid to force out. Ed opened his eyes to see the bright yellow stomach bile from his intestines, in the toilet. He heaved it up so hard it felt like his stomach muscles were ripped apart. He closed his eyes and wished he would just die, instead of feel all the pain. He could feel someone gently rubbing the cold wet cloth over his face again. It felt so good but he was too weak to open his eyes or speak. He felt someone holding him up which was comforting to know he was being taken care of. Moments later he was out cold.

When he woke he was in his bed. He could feel his stomach muscles burning. He opened his eyes nearly blinded by the light. His whole body felt weak, and he started to feel the huge headache over take him. He let out a grown and stirred around in his bed a bit. After his eyes adjusted to the light he opened them up more seeing someone sitting by the bed. It was Winry.

"You're awake…its about time." She said with a faint smile. Ed only blinked at her not wanting to try and speak.

"You had us so worried. Al said he found you in the bathroom. He stayed up all night taking care of you. I had to convince him to get some sleep, he stayed up until ten this morning." She said

"What time is it now?" Ed's voice was scratchy and weak.

"Nearly two p.m." She smiled. Ed was quiet for a while and Winry watched him as he rested. Ed shifted around trying to roll to his side making the pain in his stomach worse. It felt like someone took his stomach and put it through the meat grinder, then set it on fire.

"How are you feeling?" Winry asked.

"Like shit." He mumbled.

"I can imagine." She said.

"My head is pounding and my stomach is tore up." He said

"Well you did have alcohol poisoning. You bruised your stomach I would think." She was quiet now. Ed stared across the room seeing Al's back to him laying on the other bed sleeping.

"Why did you do it?" She asked

"Do what?" He said.

"Drink so much." She said

"I thought…maybe if I drank enough……the pain would go away." He whispered slowly.

**XXX**

Reveiw plz!


	8. Amorousness

**Rakuen (Paradise)**

Hey everyone! Back and this time I've got some more lemon! Let me tell ya this is a great chappy. Once again that you for all your inspiring and humorous reviews I love them all!

Kagome-chan88: Thanks for the info! And I hope you like the drama cause I love it!

Danakagome: Wait no more...I like this chapter!

Strlight99: So many cookies! YUM Here have a lemon chappy!

Marlana: Wait no more! Hope to amuse you enough to come to the next chappy

Ishimaru-sama: Thanks for the info!

Xofyzzil: I am! Keep on comming back to review! XD

MetalWing Alchemist: Thanks I'm glad! I added you to my AIM but you havent been on yet! Here have a chappy!

Arara: Thanks I updated just for you! (and the rest of my reviewers!) Here have next chappy!

**Enjoy! **

Lemon warning: Freshly picked lemon right from the tree! Juicy too! Make some lemonaide or something! (Don't like lemons? Don't read on!)

**Chapter Eight: Amorousness**

Al faced the wall pretending that he was still asleep. The truth was he had woke just after Winry started talking to Ed. He was elated to know Ed was okay, but quickly sobered after hearing the reason why Ed had drank so much. He didn't hear Ed enter the house, but after hearing him stumble his way inside the bathroom Al finally woke, and realized he was home. Taking care of him as he threw up, was about all Al could do for him. It was only after Ed started to dry heave, then vomit his stomach bile up, that Al began to cry. It was the fight with Winry that made Ed leave, but Al believed everything was his fault. Ed could have drank him self to death, and Al would have blamed him self if anything would have happened to him.

Winry left for a short minute, then brought back a glass of water for Ed. Ed sipped it slowly since he knew he had to let his insides heal before he could eat or drink a larger amount. She left them alone to let them sleep. Al could only hear Ed's soft breathing and soon he too fell back to sleep. It was hours later before he woke again. He rolled over stretching out and looking around the room. Ed's bed was empty. Al sat up trying to wake up more rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He got up and headed to the bathroom and as he came around the corner he smacked right into someone. He looked up seeing that he had run into Ed who was holding his stomach gingerly.

"Ed! I'm so sorry!" He said scared he had hurt Ed in someway.

"No, its okay." Ed said running his eyes up to look at Al's eyes. Al blushed and tried to think of something to say.

"Thank you." Ed said beating him to it.

"For what?" Al asked

"For taking care of me last night. I don't even know how I got home." Ed said.

"It was nothing and by the way.." Al punched Ed as hard as he could in the shoulder. It took Ed completely by surprise.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again! You scared the shit out of me damnit!" Al nearly yelled.

"Sorry." Ed mumbled barely audible. Ed rubbed his left shoulder and stared at the floor. He looked as if he would cry at any moment. Al suddenly felt bad that he hit him but then remembered that he deserved it.

"Are you feeling better?" Al asked meekly.

"I'm thirsty as hell but I feel a lot better then earlier." Ed said.

"Good." Al said.

The conversation seemed a little too awkward as they seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Al was starting to wish that Ed would stop staring at the floor and just look at him for one. Ed jumped a bit as he felt Al's hand touch him on the newly forming bruise. Al rubbed it softly.

"I didn't punch you too hard did I?" Al asked. Ed finally looked up at him. Al was struck by Ed's wonderful lemon colored eyes finally.

"Of course not. You never were a hard puncher." Ed tried to smile a bit. Ed realized Al hadn't removed his hand from his shoulder or his eyes from their contact. Al took a step closer to Ed slowly sliding his hand up Ed's shoulder.

"Al…" Al raised his other hand up placing it on Ed's chest. "…you said never again." Ed nearly held his breath as the gap between them closed. Just before their lips fully met Al stopped, halting the kiss to be.

"Ed…I…" He began however Ed wasn't going to be teased.

He pulled Al to him taking the kiss roughly. It was short and lustful and Ed pulled away looking at Al who was wide eyed and silent. Al backed up and went straight for the bedroom door. Ed grabbed his hand trying to stop him but Al slipped out of his hold. Ed followed quickly into the bedroom behind him.

"Al…" Ed said hoping Al wasn't angry.

"Ed…I'm scared." He said finally.

"I am too."

"I don't want anyone to know. They can never find out." Al said.

"Find out…?" Ed questioned but was interrupted by Al's arms swinging around him and his lips pushed into his.

This time Al was just as rough as Ed had been. They both tore at each other's lips, as if they would be ripped apart from each other, at any moment. Ed pushed his left hand through Al's hair, as he slipped his tongue into the kiss. Al wanted more, and more, of Ed every moment. Ed had already figured this, as he began back Al up until they both fell onto the bed. Ed pulled Al into a sitting position so he could pull off his shirt. After the shirt was off Ed locked back onto Al's sweet lips. Al could once again feel Ed's body pressing into him making him moan as he hardened. Ed pulled out of the kiss and sat up. Al watched hoping he wasn't going to stop. Ed moved his lips down to Al's chest, running kisses down the soft skin. He stopped at one of his nipples, to suck on the sensitive flesh. Al's pleasure heightened as he felt teeth lock on to the nipple. Ed continued down further, beginning to drive Al out of his mind. He was so hard all he wanted was relief. His eyes rolled back as Ed ran his tongue over the soft skin under his navel. Soon Ed had undone Al's pants and exposed the hardened area. Al was getting impatient. He wanted the touch so badly.

"Are you ready?" Ed asked seductively.

"Uhh Yes." Al moaned.

"You sure?"

"Yes damnit."

"Okay." Al gasped as Ed placed him fully in his mouth.

Al was pulsing with pleasure as Ed pulled him in and out of his mouth. This in fact was the first time Al had this happen to him and he couldn't hold out long during the wonderful way Ed's lips felt around him. Al was breathing deep, trying to stay quiet, however Ed began to work faster which didn't make it any easier. Al pulled his hands up to Ed's head as he grew closer to his finish. Al arched his back, trying everything he could, to keep from crying out as he released every bit of his climax. Al lay their in his bliss panting for air feeling Ed caressing his thigh gently.

"Mmm."

"How was that?" Ed said softly.

"So good.." Al said feeling his breathing returning to normal.

"My turn."

Before he knew it he was being flipped over on to his stomach. Ed pulled Al's pants completely off, making him realize what was about to happen. He could hear Ed drop his own pants, then he felt him climb on the bed behind him. He then felt Ed pulling him up by his hips. He started to get a little frightened. He could feel how hard Ed was, as he pressed himself against Al from behind. Ed held onto Al's hips with his cold auto mail hand keeping him in place. Al nearly cried out as Ed pushed his way in. He wanted to pull away from Ed but his auto mail was too strong, and he also didn't want to deny Ed his own pleasure. He bit his lip as Ed started off slowly at first, beginning to lean in and pull away. He could feel how much Ed had been throbbing to finally take his own climax. Ed began to slide him self in and out much faster, sending more pain through Al, as he fought to keep relaxed. It was strange to be able to feel the pulsation, as Ed quickly reached his end. Ed was panting for air, and throbbing wonderfully, inside Al. He hadn't even been inside Al very long but he was ready to burst already. He tilted his head back slamming his hips forward into Al's.

"Uhh Al.." Ed moaned.

"Yes.." Al answered shutting his eyes tight as Ed hardened inside him.

"Uhh Al…uhh I think…I'm gonna.." Ed said, just about over the edge.

"Yes Ed finish!" Al said as Ed gave one final thrust, sending him self bursting into Al.

Al collapsed as Ed pressed into him from behind, making sure he was fully finished. He could feel Ed's face pressed into his shoulder, breathing hard still, a little twitchy from his climax. Al took a deep breath, feeling Ed's warm body laying on him keeping him warm. Ed finally pushed himself up dropping beside him on the bed.


	9. Deprivation

**Rakuen (Paradise)**

Hey everyone, welcome to my new chapter! Just so you know there will be more lemon through out the fic. I have 16 chapters done but i have to say im running out of inspiration at the moment. Its kind of bad because I know how its going to end but I just cant get to that point. maybe some reviews will help me! Thanks to may reviewes I get motivated to write more chappies!

Strlight99: Glad you are so happy! XD

Arara: CHOCOLATE COOKIE! WOOO! Have a chappy!

Danakagome: Glad you enjoy so much I liked that chappy too!

PeachFuz: I am! I am! Thanks!

**Enjoy!**

Lemon warning: Lemon peel (stopped just short of a slice) thats all you get for right now!

**Chapter Nine: Deprivation  
**

It was a few minutes before Al finally got up to go to the bathroom to clean up. He stood up slipping on a pair of boxers before leaving the room. Ed rested on his stomach feeling quite content in the after effects of his pleasure. Al returned shortly walking over to the bed where Ed was laying down at.

"Ed, aren't you going to get in your own bed?" Al asked.

"I don't want to." Ed said stretching out. Al sighed. Ed grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the bed.

"We shouldn't sleep in the same bed." Al said as Ed put his arms around him.

"Just for a little while Al?" Ed said snuggling closer to him. Al took a deep breath not wanting Ed to go to his own bed either, but there would be a chance that Winry would walk into their room.

"Just a little while…" Al said melting into Ed's warm embrace. Al laid his head on Ed's chest listening to his heart beat and his steady breathing. Before he knew it he was asleep still wrapped up in Ed's arms.

Al had slept more peacefully then he had slept in a long while. Dawn broke long before they woke. A knock at the door is what finally stirred Al in his sleep. He felt warm bliss from his comfy position in bed. He yawned drowsily before realizing that Ed was still in the bed with his arms around him. The knock came once again at their door. Al sat up suddenly pulling away from Ed's warm body.

"Ed are you awake yet?" Winry's voice came from behind the door. Al shook Ed waking him from his blissful sleep. Ed slowly rose rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?" He mumbled

"Ed, Winry is at the door, get to your bed quick!" Al said in a urgent whisper.

Ed stumbled to his bed as quietly as he could, throwing on a pair of boxers on his way. He slipped into the cold covers and relaxed to look like he was sleeping just as the door knob turned. Al laid down again, putting him self in the warm spot Ed had been. Winry poked her head in, and looked around, seeing that Ed and Al were still sleeping in their beds. She came in and went over to Ed's bed, and kneeled down.

"Ed? Hey are you awake?" She said softly. Ed who had been awake, acted as if she had just woke him up.

"I am now." He mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Mmm better." Ed sounded pleased.

"Are you hungry?" She asked

"Starved." He mumbled. "I'll go make some breakfast, you should wake Al up so we can eat soon." She said leaving the room. Ed slowly sat up in his bed. He wished he could crawl back in bed with Al. It was so nice being able to hold him, and feel his soft body next to him. Ed glanced over at Al's bed seeing him under the covers as if they really had slept in their own bed.

"Al, I know you're awake." Ed said quietly.

"Mmm." Al only groaned.

"We have to get up now." Ed said getting out of bed.

Al pulled him self out of bed while Ed looked at him. Al stood up adjusting his boxers then moved past Ed to get some cloths. He could feel Ed's eyes on him as he searched through his dresser. Soon he felt Ed's arms slip around his waist and soft kisses on his shoulder.

"Ed…we can't be like this." Al said sadly.

"Just a bit longer." Ed said.

Al stood there for a moment, not wanting to separate from Ed's wonderful hold. Al had already convinced him self that no one could ever find out what they had done. No one could ever know how they really felt, and no one should ever see them act as lovers. Al pulled away from Ed unable to look up at him.

"We can't do this. No one should ever find out. We have to keep it secret." Al said taking his cloths and walking to the door.

"If there was only a place we could go where no one would care weather we were brothers or not. We could live as we wanted to. It would be our own little paradise." Ed said. A few moments later Ed heard the door closed behind him and he was alone.

From Winry's point of view things were getting back to normal. Ed and Al were not avoiding each other in anyway. They didn't seem to be extremely unhappy or angry and she figured they had resolved what ever it was that was causing the problem. In reality Ed and Al were hiding their secret very well. It had been days since that first night together. Al had made it clear to Ed that it was a secret and as long as there was someone around they would never show their feelings for each other. Ed hated not being able to hold Al once more. He hated bottling up his love. He desired to touch Al again, to feel his soft skin, and stay close to his warm body. He was more then fed up with holding it all in, and having to watch Al, but not touch him, no mater how great his desire was.

Al seemed to ignore the lustful eyes Ed gave him when ever Winry wasn't nearby. He really tried to ignore when Ed would step up behind him and nuzzle into his ear and neck while grazing his hand up Al's body. Al would nearly loose all will to keep their secret, but finally he'd snap out of it and push Ed away, acting a little cross for doing it. In truth he was more angry that he had to force Ed to stop. He would give anything to once again have Ed's touch on his body, but being that Winry was in the other room it was impossible.

Winry had stepped into the kitchen for a while to make supper, and Pinako was outside, when Al decided to go up stairs. Ed followed him up there making Al a little angry. He shut the bed room door before Ed could follow him inside. Their one night together was supposed to be the last one, but Ed was making it harder, and harder, to fight it. It sounded like Ed had finally given up, and went down stairs. Al opened the door to their room, and stepped out, seeing the empty hallway. He began to walk towards the stairs but suddenly he felt a hand grab him and pull him into the open bathroom door. He fought as if he was being attacked, but he seemed to be no match for his attacker. Al opened his eyes seeing Ed holding him down.

"Ed, stop it." Al struggled nearly getting free.

Ed now fought harder dragging Al to the wall and pressing himself again Al to keep him in place then he forced his lips onto Al's. Al tried as hard as he could to push Ed away but being pinned between the wall the sink and Ed was making it too hard. Ed started to deepen the kiss letting his tongue slip inside Al's mouth. Al felt Ed's hand running inside his shirt and his hip pressing into him which aroused him greatly. Instead of pushing Ed away, Al realized he had started to pull Ed closer and closer. Ed took this as an incentive to keep going. Ed began to pull Al's shirt off as fast as he could. He quickly returned to Al's lips but soon moved down to his neck then his chest. Al put his arms around Ed's neck hoping that he wouldn't stop now. Ed soon found Al's sensitive nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it . Al threw his head back trying not to make any noise. Al could feel himself getting harder and harder. Ed was pressing into him more and his lips felt amazing against the hot skin of Al's chest.

"Hey Al! Ed! Supper is ready come on and eat!" They heard from the first floor. Ed slowly pulled away from Al. Al wanted to ignore Winry's call, and just melt into Ed's touch, but he knew he couldn't. Ed turned to the door and stopped for a moment.

"I'll go down first." Ed said opening the door.

"If only we could find that paradise you talked about." Al said quietly.

"If only…" Ed said leaving to go down stairs.

XXX

Who wants to vote Winry off the island right now? XD

Review please!


	10. Fulfillment

**Rakuen (Paradise)**

HEY! I'm back with your new chapter! I never expected to get so many review I love them ALL! Sad to say I haven't gotten past chapter 16 yet I am having a horrible case of writers block T.T Well I hope you enjoy this chapter oh and sorry for taking so long to update but I had a busy weekend. Once again I love my reviews!

Ishimaru-sama, Marlana, xofyzzil, Kagome-chan88: I'm glad you all agree to vote her off! XD

Strlight99: XD (luffs u 2)

Cold Drake Queen: (too all the following you named in the review) yes they all are voted off NOW GET! (kicks them all off island)

MetalWing Alchemist: Don't worry about it review as often as you can although the more the better XD I'm on AIM often so cya online sometime!

His.Infernal.Majesty: O.o okay shes off the whole planet!

Kitty Elric: My computer is a piece too! As far as internet goes it depends on how close I am to my router T.T so don't worry about it… I enjoy what ever review you manage to send to me XD

Cowninthebox: O.o I hope my tribe doesn't speak to me!

ScribblesTHEotaku: The closet huh? XD (eyes dark tiny closet) Thanks for the cookie motivation! COOKIES! YUMMY!

Livefreedieyoung: Thanks for the site, it really helped a lot!

Ed and Allen Lover: O.o whoa I guess a lot of people hate Winry

Jenna: A toad huh? That's an idea! XD

AhnigurL: Actually I think it really is "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" but the only proof I have is the two websites and since wont let me put up a url here I have to show you like this: www (dot) wikipedia (dot) org: if you look up the word "hagaren" it says that the anime is called "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" but it is abbreviated as "FMA" or "Hagaren" by fans. And on another site www (dot) full metal-alchemist (dot) com: under the 'facts' section it says "hagane" is full metal "no" transition word and "Renkinjutsu" is the art of Alchemy and "shi" is to end of a skill you refer to a person so "Renkinjutsushi" would be alchemist. That makes the name "Hagane no Renkinjutsushi" and since this is the Japanese name, Japanese people can't abbreviate it to "FMA" like us here in the US so they abbreviate by taking (Haga)ne and (Ren)kinjutsushi to make "Hagaren" and as far as the lemon vs. lime thing yeah im sure it would explain better about what content is in the chapter (to long time fanfic writers and readers) but not all readers use fanfic lingo and when they publish a fan fiction dictionary to explain all the terms we use then I'll be in heaven! In other words that stuff is optional! Well I hope that clears things up a bit…

**Enjoy!**

Lemon warning: Full lemon Alchemist XD (if you don't like lemons don't read on!)

**Chapter Ten: Fulfillment**

It was a horrible feeling being so close to what you want, then having it pulled away. They ate supper as if nothing happened moments before. Ed went to bed early, ignoring how his body still yearned for physical pleasure. Al tried to sleep, but could not ignore the same longing that his body cried out wanting to finish what they had started in the bathroom. He watched Ed sleep from across the room in his own bed. Al felt like a starving lion with the fresh meat he hungered for dangling just out of reach. The next day seemed to go just the same. Al had not recovered from his craving, and Ed seemed to be very good at ignoring it. Ed woke first sitting up in bed yawning. Al was half awake watching him as he got up slowly. Al studied the way the boxers fit Ed's wonderful body falling low on his hips revealing his well shaped abs. Ed pulled out some cloths and left the room. It seemed to irritate Al that he could so easily brush off his emotions and urges. It was torturing Al, and Ed didn't seemed to be bothered by it at all.

Al finally pulled him self out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He walked in realizing Ed was already in the shower. Al turned to the mirror to wash up shortly after the shower shut off and Ed stepped out putting a towel around him. Al seemed to be spacing out in front of the mirror as Ed started to dry off.

"Can't you just look as if you are bothered by this?" Al said still looking in the mirror. Ed stopped what he was doing and looked up at Al.

"Bothered by what?" Ed asked as if he didn't know.

"You know what I mean." Al said turning around and leaning on the sink.

"Aren't we supposed to act normal?" Ed asked a little annoyed

"Not like…well…yes but…" Al stammered.

"Then what's the problem?" Ed asked lowering his expression.

"Nothing never mind." Al said turning back to the mirror.

"Look this shit hurts me just as much as it does you. Do you think I want to ignore my feeling like this? I'm just doing what you asked me to do. Its not easy." Ed said trying not to sound angry.

"No its not." Al said sadly.

"Then what do you think we should do?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Al said.

"Then I guess it will continue the way it has been." Ed said continuing where he left off. Al watched him dress from the mirror after which Ed left the bathroom. Al finished getting dressed then made his way down stairs.

Al was still soaking in what Ed said to him before breakfast as they cleaned the kitchen. Ed said he too was hurting from the separation but it didn't seem like it. Al wished for some of his will power. Every time he looked at Ed he wanted to forget all the secrecy, and tackle him to the floor. He was so lost in thought that he couldn't hear Winry talking to him.

"Need anything?" Al questioned thinking to him self that all he needed was Ed.

"Are you deaf? What have I been talking about the past ten minutes?" Winry said. Ed watched Al closely as he struggled to remember what was going on. Winry sighed and made her way to the door. Ed and Al followed her standing in the hall watching her put her shoes on.

"I said I'm going into town for a while with Granny, do you need anything, or would you like to come along?" She said once more. Al and Ed both shook their heads.

"I don't need…anything." Al said looking at Ed.

"Me either." Ed said looking at Al shrugging.

"Whatever. We are leaving then, you two behave." She said following Pinako out the door.

"We will." Ed said as the door shut.

Ed and Al stood in the hall for several minutes making sure they were really gone before either boy moved. Suddenly they simultaneously flew at each other, wrapping them selves in each other's arms, and smashing their lips together. Al invited Ed's hot tongue in his mouth as Ed nearly slammed him against the wall beside them. Ed seemed to work fast placing his hand in the right places to make Al gasp from the sudden rush of arousal. All the disregard of their urges heightened their pleasure greatly after finally being able to advance on it. Ed pulled Al's shirt, nearly ripping it over his head, next working on the buttons of the pants. Ed pulled his lips away disappointing Al, until Ed kneeled down sliding off the pants so he could take in the hardened flesh in his warm mouth. Al cried out from the sudden delight Ed fixed upon him. Al could only moan taking hold of Ed's head, as the joy increased.

Ed was still working fast and Al was building up a wonderful climax very fast but suddenly he stopped completely standing up and taking Al's hand. Soon Al was being dragged up the stairs. He led Al to the door of their room pulling him into another deep kiss as he twisted the door open. He backed Al up to the bed pushing him down onto it. Ed crawled over him taking one last kiss before trailing his lips down Al's chest. Al moaned anticipating the destination of his kisses. Ed continued getting closer to the throbbing place his lips had already been earlier. He worked slower this time almost as if he was savoring every moment of Al's gratification. Being that the house was empty Al took no effort to quiet him self. The joy Ed brought was nearly enough to make him scream.

"Don't…stop.." Al managed. Ed pulled away with a smile.

"Come on Ed.." Al moaned

"Ready to finish?" Ed said seductively.

"Uhhh yes." Al grunted just before Ed continued.

He moved much faster driving Al wild as the pleasure increased and his flesh throbbed more nearing the climax. Al resorted to clutching onto Ed's shoulders knowing he would hurt the auto mail side but digging his nails into Ed's flesh shoulder. His back arched feeling the hot throbbing increase greatly. He gasped as if he was drowning in the satisfaction releasing all his climax into Ed's mouth. Al panted for air as his body began to melt into a warm blissful state. Ed pulled away enjoying how well he could give Al pleasure. He watched Al gasp in air as his body shivered with delight.

"Enjoy that?" Ed purred.

"Mmmmmmm." Was Al's response.

"Good." Ed said with a grin.

He let Al rest a while savoring the after effects of the wonderful finish. Al sat up a little after catching his breath. He smiled up at him crawling towards him kissing the soft skin of Al's stomach and chest until he reached the tender skin on the neck. He sucked strongly on the skin just under Al's neck rubbing his tongue over it again and again for several minutes before he pulled away. He nuzzled into that spot just before inticing Al to turn over onto his stomach. Al shivered as Ed moved around behind him. After removing his cloths he crawled over top of Al kissing the soft skin of his lower back. He moved Al's legs apart then continued to kiss moving up towards the neck once again. He nuzzled into Al's ear making him shiver in response.

Al was nervous as to how much it would hurt this time. He tried to relax him self while Ed started to rub against him. Al held his breath as Ed started to push his way inside. Al clenched his teeth feeling a burning pain run through him. Ed could tell Al was in pain from the entry so he paused a moment so he could relax.

"You okay? I'll stop if.."

"No I'm alright." Al shut his eyes tight and waited for Ed to continue.

Ed did so cautiously not wanting to hurt him more. Al seemed to handle it better now and Ed began to enjoy the tight warmth inside Al. Ed held firmly onto Al's hips trusting in slowly unable to hold in his moaning now. Al gripped the bed breathing harshly feeling Ed's thick throbbing flesh inside him. Al shivered as Ed dragged his fingers down his back now moving a little faster.

"Al…uhh…you feel so…good." Ed moaned.

Ed leaned forward putting his hand on Al's back to help himself dive deeper, and harder. The increased harshness started to take its toll on him. It was no longer uncomfortable, it was starting to hurt. He shut his eyes tighter hoping Ed would finish soon. Ed leaned further over Al digging his face into the back of his neck. Ed's finish was building and he began thrusting harder. He was nearly in tears now too, but not from pleasure.

Ed must have been mistaking Al's groaning for pleasure because he continued going harder nearing his finish. He seemed to last much loner this time then the first time. He was also much more rough keeping a fast and hard rhythm causing pain to shoot through Al's body. It burned and Al hoped for him to finish soon. Finally Ed put an arm around Al holding him tight as he released his own climax deep into Al. He pressed his sweaty face into Al's shoulder nearly yelling out all his satisfaction while gasping for air. Al felt tears slide down his face as Ed shot roughly into him one last time. The only thing that seemed to be holding Al up was Ed's strong arms as he shook a little absorbing Al's warmth letting himself relax slowly. Ed let go of Al letting him sink into the bed while he continued to nuzzle into Al's shoulder. Ed breathed deeply into Al's hair as contentment started to make him drowsy. He lifted himself up and dropped next to Al in the bed. Al was face down breathing deeply into the mattress. he rolled to his side putting his arm over Al.


	11. Aftermath

**Rakuen (Paradise) **

Hey everyone! So sorry I have not updated but I've been very busy! I went on a short vacation, plus I finally got my car fix (its only been broke down for almost two years!) besides that I've been working a ton of hours at BOTH of my jobs, so I haven't had time to do much! Anyways thanks for the reviews! I love them all XD

Eithne-Crawford: thanks for the info!

Strlight99: yet you can tell me you are speechless XD

Xofyzzil: thnkz! Read more now

Kaisidira Ixari: someone gave me a url to a fanfic dictionary in a review! and I think everyone voted winry off!

Hitaru: I don't think you know how to count because that was 2 words! XD

**Enjoy!**

Lemon warning: NAW….lemon? NAW! Sorry not today, maybe next chappy.

**Chapter Eleven: Aftermath**

Ed relaxed feeling pure bliss overtake him as he rested next to Al. Al hadn't moved from his spot yet making Ed wonder if he had fallen asleep already. Ed sat up a little running his hand down Al's shoulder to his waist to see if Al would respond but he only laid there still breathing harshly with his faced turned away. Ed nudged him a bit still getting nothing in response.

"Al?" Ed said softly.

"…"

"Al? You awake?" Ed said nudging him again. Al didn't move.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Ed asked but Al only shook his head faintly.

"Al?"

"…"

"Al? What's wrong?"

"…" Ed sat up in bed and pulled Al slowly onto his back.

"Are you alright?" Ed said. Al opened his eyes and nodded.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked

"It hurts." Al said.

"Why didn't you tell me Al, I'm sorry." Ed said putting his arms around him.

"I think I tried." Al said snuggling into Ed's chest.

The two laid there absorbing each others warmth not wanting it to end. Each knew that they would have to end it quickly because Winry and Pinako would return eventually. Despite the pain he had endured for Ed, Al was blissfully comfortable in Ed's strong arms. He was actually ready to fall asleep when Ed stirred a bit.

"Al?" Ed spoke softly. Al blinked his eyes open looking up at Ed's yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry, I left a mark on you." Ed said pressing his finger into Al's neck pointing out the quarter sized purple mark that was made. Al rubbed his neck blushing a bit.

"Maybe no one will notice." Al said.

"Unlikely." Ed mumbled. Al snuggled back into Ed's chest yawning a bit.

"We can't fall asleep." Ed said

"I know." Al groaned. It would have been nice to sleep though.

"We have to get up now." Ed said.

"I know." Al groaned again. Al only wanted to stay in Ed's arms for a while longer but Ed pushed him self up letting go of Al to get out of bed. Al moved a bit slower feeling the sharp pain from his inner muscles. He grunted a bit as he stood up feeling his knees shake a bit.

"Are you okay?" Ed asked watching him take the pain.

"Yeah just a little sore." Al said looking around for cloths.

"We left yours in the hall way. I'll get them." Ed said slipping on his pants. Ed brought Al's cloths to him so he could get dressed. It seemed hard for Al to lift his legs much as it seemed his muscles were burning inside him. Ed suggested he stay in bed for a while.

"But what will you tell Winry when she returns?" Al asked

"That you don't feel well. Its almost the truth. Just relax for now okay?" Ed said helping him lay down.

"Alright I guess." Al said.

"And I'm sorry I hurt you." Ed said kissing him on the forehead after brushing his hair out of the way.

"Hey I wanted it just as bad as you did. You don't have to be sorry. Just go easier next time." Al said pulling Ed down for a hug. Ed placed a few more kisses on Al's neck before getting up and leaving the room. Al rested for a while soon hearing Winry return with Pinako. Not long after they returned Al heard the door open as Winry poked her head in.

"Al? Are you up?" She asked.

"Um." Al said rolling to his side.

"Ed said that you weren't feeling well, what's wrong?" She asked

"I don't know maybe I'm just tired." Al said which he was but that wasn't the whole truth.

"Oh. Are you able to eat? I can make you soup when you are hungry." She said walking over to the bed.

"That sounds okay." Al said. Not that he wanted to be waited on but he couldn't say no because she might find out he wasn't really sick.

"Well then you kick back and get better I will make sure you get soup. I bet Ed didn't even ask you if you wanted anything to eat. How inconsiderate of him ignoring his brother when he is not feeling well." Winry said.

The word brother nearly burned a hole in Al's mind. He had put that word out of his mind for the past few hours but now she had just slapped reality in his face again. They were still brothers. They were hiding their dirty little secret from her. He was acting sick to hide the fact that they had made love right here on the bed she was standing in front of. Al cringed and looked away. Thoughts were racing through his mind about what would Winry think if she found out or what would happen to them if anyone knew. Would they all be against it? Would they all be disgusted by it? He shook it out of his mind and dug him head into his pillow.

"Are you okay?…Al?" Winry was worried.

"I'm alright. Its nothing." He said with watery eyes.

"Do you need to see a doctor? I can call…Al…what is that on your neck?" Winry pointed to Al's deep purple spot on his neck just below his ear. Al remembered the hicky Ed had left. Al put his hand over it and blanked out. He didn't know what to tell her it was.

"Oh that's from……I fell…I got a bit dizzy earlier. That is why I'm in bed." Al said hiding his blush of deep red.

"Aww Al, you take it easy. Don't worry if Ed isn't thoughtful enough to care for you I will." She said smiling.

"Thanks." Al mumbled

"I'll be back later to check on you." She said just before leaving.

Al sank into the bed thankful that she finally left. He hated lying to her no matter what the reason was. He was also wishing that she wouldn't come back and check on him. He didn't need someone to take care of him because he wasn't really sick, just a little sore. His wish wasn't granted for later in the evening she returned with some soup for him. She made sure he was comfortable before leaving again so he could eat. Not long after the door opened again.

"I told you I'm fine now you can go.."

"Al its me." Ed said coming in the room. Al continued eating very relieved it wasn't Winry coming to bug him again.

"Sorry she wont leave you alone." Ed said sitting down next to him.

"Its okay, nothing we can do about it I guess." Al said putting more soup in his mouth.

"If it makes you feel better she is bugging the shit out of me saying that I don't take good care of you. I think she wants me to feel bad or something." Ed said. Al tried not to laugh. Ed put his arm around Al snuggling into his neck.

"Stop it Ed she might come back again." Al said squirming at the hot breath tickling his neck. Ed pulled away slowly.

"Yeah you're right." Ed said. They sat there quietly for some time. Al never finished his soup. He was too lost in though. Finally he worked up the nerve to ask the question he had been thinking about.

"What do you think Winry would say if she knew?" Al asked almost in a whisper. Ed was silent for a moment thinking of an answer.

"She wouldn't understand. She would say it was wrong. No one will understand." Ed said.

"I guess there is no paradise for us…is there?" Al said

Ed took Al's tray and cleaned up in the kitchen. Winry bugged him still about how Al was doing. She started to realize that Ed was in no mood for her annoying comments. Soon she started to become a bit concerned about why he was being so quiet. She watched as he washed the dishes not saying one word to her as she leaned over his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ed?" She finally asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that crap! I know very well when there is something bothering you." She said.

"You don't need to know."

"Come on tell me I just want to help." She insisted.

"No one will understand." Ed began.

"Well I wont under stand d unless you…"

"If you were doing something that you believed was right but everyone else in the world thought it was wrong should you continue it?" Ed asked interrupting her.

"That depends. Why do you believe its right?" She said thinking to her self.

"What if it was because of love?" He asked.

"If its for love and no one would get hurt because of it then there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Winry said. Ed finished the last dish and drained the water. He turned to go to his room for the night.

"What does Al think about this?" Winry asked before he left the room.

"When I first told him about this he was against it, but now…he feels the same as I do. He knows no one will ever understand." Ed said

"Can't you just tell me what it is? I might understand." Winry said

"No you wont." Ed said leaving the room.

reviews bring faster updates! XD does a authoress good


End file.
